Neo Akatsuki: Shun vs. Kiba
Shun stands before Kiba, simply glaring at him with his Saigan; his eyes glow a vibrant blue. His eyes have no pattern - simply blue, glowing eyes. Not even the white part of the eye is showing. (Saigan). "I accept your challenge", says Shun. "Good, You may be a strong Ninja, But never understimate your opponents", grinned Kiba as he looked at Shun with his Sharingan activated. "I'm a Kage. That is the number one thing you shouldn't do. You go first. " -Shun's yin chakra is activated. The act is masked through the use of his Saigan. Kiba looked at the young face and then jumps behind while weaving some handsigns, he directs a Lightning Spear towards the man. The spear seems to have hit Shun, however, his body misteriously dissapears. Kiba smirks, and awaits the ninja's arrival. Shun is hiding behind a tree, while weaving handsigns. Silently, he'd mutter to himself. "Yin Release.... Moonlight Illusion.." The area suddently distorts - Shun's body is left in the open in the middle of a body of clear water. Around the scenery is fog. Silently Kiba knows of the Lurking dangers, he bites his thumb and places a seal in his forehead. Suddently, the Yin projection of Shun would take out a sword. He'd charge towards Kiba, sending a slash at his neck. Kiba takes out his sword and hit Shun back. The swords would parry. From there, the illusion would turn into that of a large lake of fire, withlist the real Shun (who is in hiding) adds the effects to reality with his Bunkōgan. Kiba used Portable Water Field to cobver the region with water to quench teh flames, as he discovered the hiding Shun, whom he threw 5 shurikens. Shun would see this, and he'd jump out of the way. From there, he'd weave a few handsigns - sending a deadly heart of fire at his leg. Kiba jumped out of the way, as threw more shurikens at Shun. Shun suddently revamps his Rock Armor, and the Shuriken would bounce off his body. From there, Shun picks up a large chunk of earth and throws it at Kiba with great strength. Kiba makes his ground, as the large chunk of Earth is thrown at him. Kiba makes the Snake handsign as he emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces through the rocks and gets towards Shun. Shun quickly activates his lightning element, where as the pierced earth still makes it's way towards his body. Shun then blinks, and a laser stream heads towards the spear, counters it, and continues towards Kiba. Kiba evaded the chunk of earth, which were now small pieces due to the earlier attack and made his way towards Shun with his Fūma Shuriken. The Laser stops, and Shun activates his Lightning Release: Flash Armour, waiting for Kiba to strike. As Kiba made his attack on Shun, he noticed Chakra of some sort covering his opponent, He stopped and watched the latter's movement. Using the Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique, he'd quickly move in on Kiba, sending a punch full of lightning. Kiba could read the movements of his opponent with his eyes, who countered by using Body Flicker Technique and used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to block and attack Shun. Shun would simply look at the wall, as he quickly plummets towards it. As he hits, his armor completely repells the wall, thus breaking it into chunks of earth. Because of this, his armor dissipitates, to which he quickly draws his sword and sends a stab at Kiba's head. Kiba used his own sword to counter his opponents strikes, Kiba then slashed with Shun in a sword-fight. Once again enhancing his strength, he'd use Chakra Flow with Wind Release on his blade. He'd quickly perry Kiba's blade - with enough effort to possibly break it. Using his Lightning chakra to enhance his blade's cutting strength, Kiba jumps out of the way, before Shun could cut his blade. Kiba used his Mangekyō Sharingan to burn Shun. Shun's body mesteriously turns into what seems to be glue. From there, the Glue once again teleports into another dimension. The glue reforms into Shun, to which he replenishes some chakra by absorbing some chakra from his dimension. "He's got the Mangekyo. I shouldn't look into his eyes". Kiba falls down to the ground as he places his right palm on his left eye in pain, he would grumble, "Never thought that was necessary", taking his few breaths. "He has Sharingan... It seems like a nice kekkei genkai to extract... ". -Back on the regular dimension, a puddle of water appears. It eventually grows into an ascending pillar, with Shun standing on it. The water ragingly overflows onto the earth, headed towards Kiba. Kiba getting up due to the water rush, used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder to attack Shun, the Water used by Shun amplified teh lightning causing more damage to the surroundings. Shun keeps his serious look on his face as he activates his Flash Armor, resulting in some lightning returning to Kiba. The armor doesn't dissipitate because the attack was of the same element. Scanning at the opponents weird chakra signals, Kiba figured them to be of Lightning nature because of the cancellation of techniques, Kiba then used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to attack Shun. Shun would remark, "Are you really using Fire Style in the middle of a water attack?". Shun simply focuses chakra into the water he summoned, bringing up to form a basic wall. This blocks the technique. From there, Shun would jump towards the wall, hitting it with his palm. A water dragon heads towards Kiba. "I am not a fool" Kiba said as he flickered a few feets behind Shun and pointed sHun to look upwards, He gathered his lightning chakra in form a armor Kiba then used shape transformation to send a quick bolt of lightning towards Shun. Shun quickly makes his earth/lightning combo. He focuses lightning chakra to the palm of his hand, and releases it in the form of a shockwave. He'd quickly thrust his fist at the lightning bolt, countering it with a shockwave of lightning. From there, he'd bring his palms down to the surface of the water, focusing earth-based chakra through the water and into the earth. The act opens up a large chasm beneath Kiba, sucking in water, and eventually reaching up to him. Kiba hoped on the chunks of earth, as he aimed Lightning Rat Violent Quake at Shun. Shun begins spinning at a rather high-speed, gathering wind around his body in the form of an F3 tornado. The scenery is beautiful; the water being sucked into a now closing chasm, with a tornado gathering water. The disks of lightning hit the tornado of water, however, Shun quickly jumps out of the tornado with his Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique, and directs it toward Kiba. Kiba activates his Mangekyō and becomes intangible, He looks at his lightning attacks multiplying intensity due to the water release, until there was wide scale electrocution. Kiba used his Fire Release: Dragon Fire Majestic Arrow and udsed Kamui to send it towards Shun, The Fireballs, expanded in a rapid rate due to the tornado and burned almost everything in a wide area. Shun simply flies into the air via. partial transformation, and poofs into a swarm of dragon flies via. summoning jutsu/body flicker. Shun is currently hiding in the earth, taking in some of his lost chakra. The miryad of Dragonflies make their way towards Kiba, and continue going through his body repeadidly, biting his intagible body over and over until his solidifies. Kiba used his Mangekyō powers to repel the dragonflies and burnt them via Fireballs. More and more dragonflies come, circling around the body. Shun's voice echos throughout the area; "How long can you keep it up...? Just how much chakra do you have? How tough are your eyes?"... Kiba became invisible for a second and appeared away from the dragonflies incinerating them in the process. Shun stays hidden deep in the earth with his chakra masked, and brings fourth a glue clone to the surface. The clone has many hearts floating around it, and is in a battle stance. "Well, whom does he fool, with clones ?" thought Kiba has he looked at teh clone. Shun's clone would jump towards him, and while headed towards him in the air, throws the hearts of fire at Kiba. Kiba simply phases to through the fire and destroys the clone with his Chakra Chains. Shun quickly comes out of the earth at really high-speeds with his sword pointed right at Kiba's back. The fire and smoke served as a diversion. This would probably trick the prediction of the sharingan. All in all, Shun is attempting to stab Kiba in one of his lungs. As Shun reached to stab Kiba, he phased through him. Kiba caught old of Shun with his Chakra Chains and threw him to the ground with tremendous force. Shun would once again focus chakra throughout his entire body, merging into the ground with Attack Prevention Technique. Shun then arrises from the ground in a diff. spot, grabs some shuriken, and focuses wind chakra into them. After throwing them in the air, he'd control them remotely, sending them towards Kiba, and making them pass through his body over and over until he runs out of chakra. Kiba jumps of the shuriken path and returns them back with immense force using his Gunbai (after materializing). Shun quickly escapes the Shuriken's path, however, uses the wind body flicker to quickly travel behind him. He then takes control of the shuriken (which are infront of Kiba in mid air), and quickly directs them towards his entire body. As, Kiba looked at the shurikens coming at him., A Giant wall of Ice emerged from the ground protecting him from the shurikens. Kiba smiled has he learnt the cause of it with his Sharingan. Because of the Shuriken's increased sharpness, they go around the wall of ice, continuing toward kiba's body at /really/ high speeds. Two more ice walls, emerged as the shurikens were blocked a huge chunk of Ice. Kiba used this moment to stay far from Shun. Shun then focuses chakra around his body, once again morphing into an insect like state. He flies into the air at high-speeds, only to focus more chakra. He then directs a huge bird of fire at Kiba; he applies more chakra to it to maneuver it remotely. Rin Batsu appeared and put off the flames, She smiled as he healed Kiba. Kuchinawa Gekkō and Kyōki Bakuretsu looked at Shun as they said to Kiba,"Osamu, is calling us we need to move", as they all flickered from the place. Aftermath Shun would dispell the bird of fire, and would summon his assistance; Hachiro Hina. "Hachiro, clean this place up, please." Hachiro replys; "Yes sir!". -Hachiro waves some handsigns and brings fourth a wave of Iodine.- "Iodine Release: Chemical Wave!!!" All the impurities of the area are cleaned and washed away, and later carried out far into the forest by a manipulated ball of iodine water. In shuns toughts: Just when I was about to end it.... The two return to Irogakure. Category:Neo Akatsuki